


additional training

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [70]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Incest, Omorashi, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Jeralt pushes Byleth to her limit, and then a bit more beyond that.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 38





	additional training

**Author's Note:**

> Reward commission for a friend of mine!

Byleth grits her teeth, trying to focus all of her attention on the task at hand. Normally, training like this is easy for her; normally, she is able to go completely blank, focusing on nothing but combat, until she is able to give even her father a run for his money. On the battlefield, she is a force to be reckoned with.

Today, she can hardly keep up with him, because he sprung training on her, wanting to keep her alert, and she wasn’t allowed the opportunity to prepare for it. If she had been allowed to prepare, she would have at least made sure to relieve herself before getting into the swing of things, but instead, she’s left with an uncomfortably full bladder while sparring with her father, and she doesn’t want to mention it as a reason for needing to stop.

For one thing, it’s embarrassing enough without considering everything else, but when she  _ does _ consider all of that, she knows that there’s a good chance he would ignore the request altogether. After all, that would entirely defeat the purpose of a sneak attack and of launching her into sparring without warning. If she had to piss on the battlefield, she would have to hold it just like this, and she has before.

It’s just never been quite this  _ bad _ , because he caught her at an awful time, and they’ve been at this for a long time since then.

The last time she wet herself, she was a kid, little enough that it wasn’t a big deal to Jeralt, but old enough that she was humiliated and disappointed in herself for not being able to hold it longer. Even back then, it had been a matter of not wanting to admit to the problem until it was too late, but today, she is not going to allow that to happen. She isn’t a child anymore; she’s a capable mercenary who should be able to control herself regardless of the situation. This should be nothing to her.

It should be, but her bladder throbs more with each movement that she makes, and she keeps slipping up, struggling against Jeralt because she can’t take her mind off how badly she needs to piss right now. If she has any hope of overpowering him, she can’t keep dwelling on it, but this is getting to the point that, if she doesn’t think about it, then there’s a chance she might let her control slip too much, and then it will all be over for her.

So all she can do is try to split her attention, to try and get her bladder in check while also trying to claim victory over her father. Or, even if she does not emerge victorious, it would be enough just to give him a decent fight and to make him work for his own victory. If she slips up too much, then she knows that he will lecture her about it, and if he delays her any further after sparring, that will only make it harder on her. Even worse than losing control during a spar would be losing control while he lectures her about her poor performance.

Actually, both sound absolutely awful, when she really thinks about it, but she definitely can’t afford to just  _ think _ about things like that, to imagine outcomes to worst possible scenarios, when she has so much else on her plate right now. If her focus slips any more, Jeralt will notice and he will scold her, and he might even drag training out longer until she can get her head on straight. They have a big job coming up, and he wants everyone in the company at the top of their game.

She knows that he’s the hardest on her because she’s his daughter, because he doesn’t want anything to happen to her, especially not as a result of him going too soft on her during training, but it’s times like now when she wishes that he  _ was _ too soft on her. Her upbringing is far from normal, and she has never had any complaints about that, but right now she would much rather be a spoiled brat who could get out of training any time, or perhaps a girl who didn’t have to worry about any training to begin with.

“Careful,” he says suddenly, his voice almost menacing as he grabs hold of her, taking her by surprise. When he issues a warning like that, it is never a genuine warning; it is his way of telling her that it’s already too late, and that he already has her. And then, before she has a chance to react, he is upon her, his weight bearing down onto her until Byleth hits the ground hard, Jeralt on top of her, pinning her down.

She is startled and nearly has the wind knocked out of her when her back hits the ground, but that is not the end of her problems. The sudden jolt, the surprise and the jostling, is too much for her to handle in this state, and as he pins her down, she feels a hot spurt of urine escape, soaking into her shorts. She gasps and panics, clenching her muscles and doing all that she can to stop any more from escaping.

Fortunately for her, she manages to stem the flow before she fully wets herself, but it still isn’t enough. His leg is between hers, and she soaks through her shorts, just a little bit, just enough for him to feel it. His eyes widen for a moment, and she knows already that there are no excuses she can make, and no way that she can cover this up. He already knows, and humiliation washes over her, almost as intense as her desperation is. And as for her desperation, it has only grown more intense at the slight teasing of relief.

She grimaces, fighting against the urge to finish, to let the rest out now, her body practically burning from the need to finish what she has started, but she can’t, not with her father on top of her, already aware of the situation. And he makes a soft, imperceptible noise before he says, “So  _ that’s _ what had you all distracted?”

“I…” She trails off, bracing herself for a scolding, knowing already that she is past the point of mercy. He will scold her for this and hold her down until it is too late, not allowing her up unless she can prove herself and fight her way out of this, and of course there’s no way that she can now. If she moves too much, if she moves the amount it will take to get her heavy father off of her, then she will lose control either way, and Byleth has no idea what she’s going to do, other than accept her unfortunate fate.

“I knew you were out of it, but is it really over something like that?” he asks. Just as she suspected, he is going to give her a hard time for it, but...but the look on his face is different from the one she expected. The look on his face is one that she recognizes, but not from any of their training sessions. Not from anything that happens often, but rather, the face he wears after they have both finally given up on their inhibitions and given in to the struggle that has been nearly constant lately.

Byleth knows that she should not want her father the way she does, just as well as she knows that he should not want her, but it has become harder for the two of them to fight that as of late. Though they always try to pretend that nothing has happened afterward, there is always a moment in time where one of them gives in again, and once that happens, it is not long before the other caves, and they find themselves in bed together again. And so, Byleth recognizes the look on his face, but never would have expected it at a moment like this.

“Very bad of you,” Jeralt says. “You know that could cost you your life on the battlefield, don’t you?”

“I-I know, I just...you surprised me, so I…”

“If you can’t learn to ignore it, then you’re going to end up in a much worse situation than this. You know what you should do if it gets so bad you can’t focus? Do you know how you should handle it if you have to piss so bad on the battlefield that it’s putting you at risk?”

Byleth shakes her head, a new feeling settling in alongside her aching desperate. She is beginning to grow warm all over, with a particular heat between her legs, because of the way he is looking at her, the tone of his voice, and how close they are to one another. It is hard not to grind up against him, but the slight dampness of her shorts is enough to stop her from doing that. How could he want anything to do with her right  _ now _ ?

“Let me show you,” he murmurs. “But instead of simulating a battle, I’ll do something else…” With that, he shifts his weight to one hand so that he can reach a hand down to her shorts, and before she can even react, he is pushing his hand down beneath the fabric, so that he can touch her directly.

“Wh-what are you…”

“Doesn’t this distract you too?” he asks, and she has no chance to answer, because once he has touched her, she gasps, holding her breath as if this will help her hold back her piss as well. Because when he touches her, it feels so good that, for a split second, her entire body wants to relax in response, and she knows that to relax would be to give up, and to lose control altogether. Jeralt must know that, and still he takes the risk, his hand right between her legs, where she will surely soak him if he doesn’t move.

_ Ah _ . Now she is beginning to understand that that is exactly what he wants. The way his face shifted when she got him a little bit wet, the way he scolded her playfully rather than seriously and held her down and teased her, and the reason he has decided to finger her rather than fight her...all of that is because he  _ likes _ this sort of thing. Her filthy father who has taken advantage of the devotion of his own daughter wants to see, and feel, her piss herself completely.

And Byleth, of course, only adores him all the more for it, much to her surprise. In fact, even more surprising, she finds that she wants him to push her over the edge. She could intentionally wet herself now, but she allows him the satisfaction of working a finger inside of her, of pleasuring her while she grits her teeth and holds her breath and struggles against the pleasure and the painful need to just let go already.

The two of them work against one another, battling in an entirely new way, the sort of spar that she knows will not benefit her as a mercenary, and the sort of spar that she knows she has no chance of winning. Jeralt is painfully persistent, and knows just where to touch her to leave her breathless and weak beneath him, until she is relaxing against her will, until she is letting go with a whimper and a sigh of relief.

And then she comes, harder than she has in a good while. The overwhelming sensation of relief that comes with emptying her swollen bladder is so amazing that it partners perfectly with the ecstasy of her father’s touch, and as she soaks the both of them with the sudden, hot torrent, she cries out for him, loud enough that they would surely be discovered if they weren’t already entirely alone.

Though her training for the day is cut short then, because the two of them have to get cleaned up after that, it is certainly eventful. Likely, they will both return to how things were before, and pretend as if their passions did not get the better of them, but she knows that they can’t keep the charade up for long. Secretly, Byleth hopes that they don’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
